Austin and Anthony destroy their laptops and get suspended/Beaten up by Chiro and Jinmay
Summary When taking a lesson on Moodle in class, Austin and Anthony get a Warner Bros.-related question incorrect and therefore kick up a fit and throw their laptops at a student, therefore destroying them and injuring the student. Due to this, they get suspended from school and get grounded and beaten up by Chiro and Jinmay as a result. Cast *Kimberly as Austin, Kion and 12 Year Old Boy *Kendra as Anthony *Young Guy as Chiro *Kayla as Jinmay Transcript (London, United Kingdom, October 3, 2018) Mrs. Shaw: "OK class, we will take a Moodle lesson about Warner Bros. films. Good luck!" gets out their laptops card appears reading "Halfway through the lesson", then we see the question below Which year was Twister released? *'A: 1999' *'B: 1996' *'C: 2002' *'D: 1987 ' Austin: "The question is 'When was Twister released?' Joe, do you know the answer?" Anthony: "Let's say it's C; 2002." Austin: "OK." two select C and hit the submit button. However, the screen reads that their response was incorrect with the following message Unfortunately you cannot earn this one point, because your response was not correct. Would you like to keep guessing, just for the sheer joy of learning (but for no point credit)? Yes, I'd like to try again. No, I just want to go on to the next question. makes the two shocked Austin: (in Scary Voice) "GODD***IT! WE GOT IT WRONG!" Mrs. Shaw: " Austin and Anthony. That is not how we react if the answer is incorrect." Anthony: (also in Scary Voice) "WE'RE DESTROYING THESE LAPTOPS!" two throw the laptops at a 12 year old boy 12 Year Old Boy: "Ow (23x)!" Mrs Shaw: "You OK, Hanuel?" 12 Year Old Boy: "N-no." Mrs. Shaw looks mad at Austin And Anthony Mrs Shaw: "You do not throw tantrums, break equipment, or throw stuff at other peope. The 2 laptops costed about £1600 together, £800 per laptop. That's it. Due to you being disruptive, you must go to Mark Burnett's office." the principal's office Sophie the Otter: "Austin and Anthony, what brings the two of you here?" Austin: "We got a question wrong in our Moodle lesson." Anthony: "So we threw a tantrum and destroyed our laptops." Sophie the Otter: (in Veena Voice) "AUSTIN AND ANTHONY!! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR! GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL THIS INSTANT BEFORE I REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE!" Austin and Anthony's Dad: "Austin and Anthony, we can't believe you decided to react to getting an answer wrong by destroying your laptops!" Austin and Anthony's Mom: "You should've kept your cool and tried answering the question again, but you misbehaved and disrupted the entire class." Austin and Anthony's Dad: "So you're grounded grounded grounded grounded for eternity! This means no more Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network for you! Go to bed right now! Austin: Never! I wish you were killed by aliens! Austin and Anthony's Dad: How dare you wish us killed by aliens? That's it! Chiro: This is what you will get for destroying your laptops. Category:Austin and Anthony's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Short Videos Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:Protected Pages